Various types of displays are used to provide information to consumers in a retail environment. Displays that are eye-catching and that readily provide comprehensive information about the product offered for sale help draw the attention of the consumers and promote retail sales. Additionally, displays having information that is easily changeable and adjustable provides more efficient use of resources, including better use of employee time and reduced costs, for example. While traditional displays accomplish these features to some extent, enhancements in the functionality, or overall merchandising effectiveness, of such displays remain to be realized.